Earthquake
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/One-shot.Quizá no debo poner todo este peso sobre nosotros y dejar ir mis sentimientos, pero no… Esto que siento es real… Por favor sé mía…


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece...

Earthquake (The Used)

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...

* * *

-oO08( **Earthquake** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawary

She had an earthquake on her mind

I almost heard her cry out as i left her far behind

and knew the world was crashing down around her

_Ella tenía un terremoto en su mente_

_Casi la escuché gritar como si la dejara muy atrás_

_y supe que su mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor_

**Su mente colapsando, sentí su tristeza, casi la escuché gritar en la lejanía en la que me encontraba. Sé que tu mundo se derrumbó y no puedo estar cerca de ti. **

I sink now to the ocean floor

'cause i know that we are more

But i've made this mess

I built this fire are you still mine?

_Ahora me hundo en el fondo de océano_

_porque sé que somos más,_

_pero he hecho este lío_

_Creé este fuego, ¿aún eres mía?_

**Me estoy hundiendo sin ella, porque sé que hay algo más entre los dos. Reconozco que sin ella mi mundo se derrumba, que sin ella no puedo respirar, mas yo he hecho este lío, me alejé por su bien… Creé este fuego que nos separó, esta maldita barrera que me ha llevado lejos de ti… ¿Aún eres mía?**

'cause baby i'm not alright when you go

I'm not fine please be all mine

I never want you to go because i am all yours

So please be all mine

Please be all mine

_Porque, cariño, no estoy bien cuando te vas_

_No estoy bien, por favor sé mía_

_No quiero que te vayas porque soy todo tuyo_

_Así que por favor sé mía_

_Por favor sé mía_

**Porque cuanto te vas pierdo la noción de quién soy, me siento en medio de la tiniebla, por favor sé mía… Si te vas mi mundo se colapsa y ¿sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que te pertenecía, soy todo tuyo…**

She had an earthquake on her mind

Apparently the kind that would bury us alive

By putting all this weight on us forever

(please be all mine)

_Ella tenía un terremoto en su mente_

_Aparentemente del tipo que se entierra vivo_

_Al poner todo este peso sobre nosotros para siempre_

_(por favor sé mía)_

**Su mundo se colapsó y soy de los que intenta olvidar todo, de los que prefieren enterrar todo en el pasado para no herirte más… Quizá no debo poner todo este peso sobre nosotros y dejar ir mis sentimientos, pero no… Esto que siento es real… Por favor sé mía…**

I lie here on the ocean floor

(please be all mine)

Broken castle by the shore

And i made this mess

I built this fire are you still mine?

_Me recuesto aquí en el fondo del océano_

_(por favor sé mía)_

_El castillo roto por la orilla_

_E hice este lío_

_Creé este fuego, ¿aún eres mía?_

**En el fondo del océano veo mi fuego desaparecer… Sin ti no hay nada que haga mi llama renacer… Por favor sé mía… Mis ilusiones están rotas y no veo la hora de volver… Si tan sólo fueras mía… Este castillo de ilusiones roto de a poco. Hice este lío y nos separé con esta barrera de fuego para salvarte de mi oscuridad… ¿Aún eres mía?**

'cause baby i'm not alright when you go

I'm not fine please be all mine

I never want you to go because i am all yours

So please be all mine

_Porque, cariño, no estoy bien cuando te vas_

_No estoy bien, por favor sé mía_

_No quiero que te vayas porque soy todo tuyo_

_Así que por favor sé mía_

**Mi mundo se acaba si no estás, al darte la vuelta y verte avanzar mi mundo se oscurece y las sombras me llevan, sin ti no estoy bien… Quédate a mi lado y sé mía. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado y no te alejes de mí, porque desde que te conocí mi corazón te pertenece… Por favor sé mía…**

Let me save us

I've slaughtered us i've murdered our love

I can taste it

This blood in my mouth this knife in my lungs

_Déjame salvarnos_

_Nos he sacrificado he matado nuestro amor_

_Puedo probarlo_

_Esta sangre en mi boca, este cuchillo en mis pulmones_

**Déjame regresarte esa alegría que te caracteriza, el entusiasmo que me enamoró… Nos sacrifique para cuidar de ti, maté nuestro amor por un error que cometí… Puedo sentir el sabor a sangre en mi boca producto del cuchillo en mis pulmones… Estoy muriendo sin ti. Preferiría morir sin ti, pero si estás a mi lado elijo hacerte feliz. **

Have i murdered our love?

Have i murdered our love?

_He matado nuestro amor?_

_He matado nuestro amor?_

**¿Nuestro amor murió por mi culpa? ¿Fue a caso mi orgullo y mi obstinación? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?**

'cause baby i'm not alright when you go

I'm not fine yeah please be all mine

I never want you to go because i am all yours

So please be all mine

_Porque, cariño, no estoy bien cuando te vas_

_No estoy bien, por favor sé mía_

_No quiero que te vayas porque soy todo tuyo_

_Así que por favor sé mía_

**Me siento enfermo si no estás, mi vista se oscurece y mi fuego se extingue… ****Por favor sé mía… ¡No te vayas! ****Sin ti la vida pierde el sentido porque soy todo tuyo... Por favor sé mía…**

'cause baby i'm not alright when you

Baby i'm not alright when you go

(when you go)

Please be all mine

_Porque, cariño, no es__toy bien cuando tú_

_Cariño, no estoy bien cuando te vas_

_(cuando te vas)_

_Así que por favor sé mía_

**Porque te convertiste en el sol que ilumina mis días, en la luna que guía mis pasos en la oscuridad, en la voz que regresa mi cordura y me hace querer vivir… No te vayas, por favor sé mía…**

I never want you to go because i am all yours

So please be all mine

Please be all mine mine

_Nunca quiero que te vayas porque soy todo tuyo_

_Así que por favor sé mía_

_Por favor sé mía, mía_

**No quiero que te vayas, eres mi mundo… Por ti soy, así que soy todo tuyo… Me entrego a ti y quiero que te entregues a mí… Mikan, por favor sé mía…**


End file.
